Zero's Truths Dares, and Questionaires
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Yep, finally started a ToD fic. Starring... The Kh cast! So please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, I am doing a ToD fanfic." I say.

Suddenly multiple burlap sacks fall to the ground.

"Oh crud! Lye! Necro! You can't just drop our pris- I mean Guests like that!" I yell.

"Yeah. Yeah." Necro says.

Lye snickers.

I sigh, "John can you get our ... guests out their bags?"

John walks on stage.

"Sure thing. Sky, Nhojx, Xinek." John says.

Sky, Xinek, and Nhojx hop up and start untying body bags.

Soon standing on stage is Sora, Kairi, Riku, Organization XIII, Namine, DiZ, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, and Repliku.

"What the [censored] is going on here?" Vanitas yells.

"Yo, I am 0, you have been captured and put on my ToD show!"

Demyx wets himself.

Everyone backs away from Demyx.

"O...kay?" I say.

"Ok so, this is Rated T, so no M. I will be getting dares from other authors. Also, they can do whatever, even if I don't like it as long as they follow rules." I say.

"Rule #1. Nothing sexual. Only kisses and hugs." Sky says.

All the girls take a sigh of relief. The guys...well its just a sigh.

"Rule #2. Do not review your truth and/or dares. PM 0. So you must have an account." John says.

"Rule #3. No killing, maiming, now we don't mind." Necro smirks.

"Rule #4. The cast can not kill each other." Xinek says.

The camera shakes a little bit.

"HANNAH! Stop shaking it." I say.

"Sorry. Its just my boy-I mean now ex-boyfriend just broke up with me." Hannah crys.

John and Micheal's faces harden. They disappear to go beat up their sister's now ex boyfriend.

The camera stops shaking.

"Rule #5. Ok, so, even though I am not a fan of either, we will accept truths and dares or yaoi and yuri." I say.

"Rule #6. 0 will put in more characters, but only by a request by review. At the end of each chapter, there will be a new character." Lye says.

"Rule #7. Max truth/dares are 10." Necro says.

Zexion raises his hand.

"What if we choose to refuse the dares?" Zexion asks.

"Oh simple. I will put you in my very own... TORTURE ROOM! (Based off of mystery8icarus's Room of Terror.)" I say.

"There might be times where my OCs could just do something to hurt you, but that's if the room's broken." I say.


	2. Where I get my censored burned off!

**Okay people, really?**

**Only two dares! I needs more!**

**0.0**

"Zero!" Hannah yells behind the camera.

Sky pokes me.

"Yo Axel can you light this dude?" Lye asks.

Axel sends a flame and my hair goes on fire.

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S STILL ASLEEP!" Xinek says.

John sighs.

John walks over and pulls off my blankets.

I jump up instantly.

"WHO THE [censored] STOLE MY BLANKETS!?" I yell.

Sora points at my hair.

I try to touch it but burn my hand.

"OWIE!" I yell.

I run around until Demyx puts out the fire and fixes my fire wounds.

"Thanks Demyx." I say.

"Your Welcome." Demyx says cheerily.

"So, Sky can you go get the letters?" I ask.

"Already got them." Sky says pulling out an envelope.

My jaw drops.

"ONLY ONE!" I yell.

I glare at the camera.

"Why haven't you been sending dares?!" I yell.

Necro fake coughs.

"Change a rule maybe. *cough* killing *cough*" Necro says.

"You're right. Imma change a rule. You can send more than ten dares!" I say.

Necro groans.

"Its alright Necro strap." A girl says.

A girl with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail, with two strands framing her face. She wears a light blue blouse with black sweater with sleeves that go to her elbows, dark blue pants that go to her knees, and black sneakers with white highlights.

Necro groans.

Lye shrugs.

Xinek, Sky, John, and Nhojx wave.

The KH cast gasps.

"Hey Aura." I say, "What brings you here?"

"Myst's Dares." Aura says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well I gotta go!" Aura says then leaves.

"Well here is Mystery8icarus's dares." I say while the KH cast shake.

"So here's the truths. Demyx, why are such a wimp?" I ask.

"I am not a wimp! I just do better at recon than working!" Demyx exclaims.

"Same here. Except replace recon with couch." I say.

"You can do that? Imma start doing that." Demyx says.

"Axel, do you like Larxene?" I say.

"Wha- why would you say that!?" Axel says turning as red as his hair.

"Myst. Run. Hide. I will find you and kill you." Larxene says to the camera.

"Oh sit down Larxene. We all saw the way you were flirting with Axel in Castle Oblivion." I say.

Larxene summons her kunais and looks at me.

"Oh really?" She says.

~Sorry we are experiencing technical difficulties.~

_0.0 Sky's pov 0.0_

"Hey, its me Sky Storm, The Nobody 0's Top OC. And I am filling in for Zero." I say.

Larxene sits in her chair fuming.

_"Wow. Larxene is so hot when she is mad." Axel thinks._

_"Why is Axel staring at me?" Larxene thinks._

"Vexen, why are you so boring?" I ask.

_~One long boring speech later~_

"And that is why I am not boring." Vexen finishes.

"You just put all Zero's prisoners to sleep!" I yell.

Lye starts banging pots together until everyone wakes up.

"Ok now Myst's dares." I say.

"Sora eat a week old pizza." I say.

Xinek pulls out a week old pizza.

Sora looks at it.

"Well?" I say.

"Is it poisoned?" Sora asked.

"No?" I say.

Sora eats it.

"Woah! Dude that's sick!" I yell.

A few of the cast members throw up.

Sora is still enjoying the pizza.

"Don't say do act or THINK anything ba-" I start.

"Torture Room here I come." Vanitas says.

Vanitas walks toward the door.

"Vanitas! Don't!" Ven yells.

"What? You care?" Vanitas asks.

"Well you are me and I don't wanna see you wimp out." Ven smirks.

Vanitas's face hardens.

He walks into the room.

Screams are heard. First Vanitas fan girls, then Vanitas. The crys of pain are heard. First Vanitas fangirls then Vanitas.

"Music to my ears." Ven says smiling.

Vanitas crawls out with a scratched shirt ripped shorts and shoes.

"They took my suit and gave Sora's black clothes." Vanitas whispers, "Then they clawed at me. They took my socks off without taking off my shoes."

Vanitas shudders, crawls into his seat then crys.

Then everyone stares at me shocked.

"What's in there?" Xemnas asks.

"Just ... every crazed KH fangirl known to man." I say.

Everyone swallows hard.

"Now Riku has a dare. It is to-" I start.

Suddenly Mystery8icarus comes out and dyes Riku's hair baby blue.

"...Let Myst dye your hair baby blue." I finish.

I toss Roxas and Xion Sea Salt Ice Creams.

"Yay!" Roxas and Xion say then eat their Sea Salt Ice Creams.

"Now, here's RosieNich98's Truths and Dares." I say.

"Ok so the truth is for Roxas. Who do you like more? Xion or Namine?" I say.

"Uhhhhhh." Roxas looks at both of them blushing.

"Oh come on Roxas, just pick a girl!" Axel laughs.

"You know he never said as a girlfriend." Sora says.

"Oh yeah, thanks Sora, which one do like more as a girlfriend?" I correct myself.

"Uh..." Roxas says.

Xion and Namine blush.

Nhojx rolls his eyes.

"Okay since he can't talk here's how we'll do this. Namine. Xion. Both of you kiss him on his cheeks." Nhojx says.

Namine and Xion blush wildly.

"Do we have to?" Xion asks.

"That or he has to french kiss Larxene." I say.

"Oh [censored] Naw!" Axel yells pushing the two girls heads to Roxas's head.

Xion kissed his forehead will Namine kissed him smack on the lips.

Namine stays there for a second after Xion moves away.

When Namine moves back Roxas falls over with a huge smile on his face.

"I would have to say Namine, though Xion didn't kiss him on the lips." I say smirking.

Riku moves swiftly and knocks me out.

_~John's pov~_

"Someone get a Nurse!" I say glaring at Riku.

Medical Team carries Sky off.

"Well onto the next dare." I say.

"It says for Aqua to run around the stage singing real loudly, I love Vanitas." I say.

Aqua blushes.

"Um...no." Aqua says.

Necro points at Vanitas.

"Do you wanna end up like your boyfriend?" My dark side, Necro asks.

Aqua sighs.

She skips around stage singing "I love Vanitas." Very loudly.

Ven and Terra glare and think, _"She should be singing about me!"_

Aqua finishes then sits down.

"Well that's all for today. Good bye."

**0.0**

**Okay so here's my Couples.**

**Sora x Kairi.**

**Terra x Aqua.**

**Ven x Aqua.**

**Riku x Xion.**

**Roxas x Namine.**

**Axel x Larxene.**

**PM me Dares!**


	3. Sky goes sad

**Hey, everyone, you must send through PM or I will not put them in.**

**0.0**

"Hey! How's everyone doing?" I say.

"YOU'RE BACK!?" Larxene says.

"Yes. Also It has been around 9 months since I joined FanFiction." I say.

"And also it happens to be Sky's half a year birthday!" I announce.

"Awesome! So do I get to see Airie now?" Sky asks.

I laugh.

"Ha. Ha. No. But I do have something for you. It's... to give you one person of your choice, a invincibility!" I announce.

Larxene walks up.

"Hey, did I ever mention how much a cutie you are?" Larxene says.

Axel's face goes straight red as smoke comes from his ears.

"No. You're not getting it." Sky says boredly.

Larxene whispers in his ear.

"If you don't give it to me, I will kill you!"

Xemnas mouths, "Give it to me or I will turn your Nobody into a dusk."

Sky sweatdrops.

"Um... I will have to give it to... uhhhhhh... I choose Xion!" Sky says.

"Well Xion you know have invincibility. For one dare/truth." I say.

"Thanks Sky." Xion says then gives him a hug.

I take a picture.

"Well when Inmate XIV drops by I will show Airie this." I say.

"NO! PLEASE!" Sky begs.

"For you who do not know, Airie is Sky's girlfriend." I say.

"You don't have any dares do you?" John asks.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I-" I start.

Suddenly, and thankfully, someone crashes through the wall.

A crater reveals **RosieNich98**, Mia, and Axim.

Vanitas makes a break for the hole in the wall.

"FRESH AIR!" Vanitas yells.

He takes a step outside and instantly he is electrocuted.

He steps back.

"What. Just. Happen?" Vanitas says.

"You can't leave, you've been chipped to where if you leave this building you get shocked." Xinek answers.

"Well hey Rosie." I say.

"Hello. I have a few truth and dares. Also, Mia came to pick up her money from Sky from poker last night." Rosie says.

"Aw man!" Sky grumbles. He pulls out 5,000 money.

"So your truth and dares?" I ask.

"Here you go." Rosie says handing me the envelope.

I pass it to Sky.

"Namine, what do you draw in your notebook?" Sky asks.

"Umm..." Namine blushes, "A certain person.

"Not good enough!" Sky exclaims.

Sky runs over and takes the notebook.

Sky runs only to be block by Roxas.

"Hand. The. Book. To. Namine." Roxas says in a low dark tone.

Sky sweatdrops then hands her back her notebook.

"Sora, you must stay still while Mia and Axim put hair gel on you.

"Wha-" Sora gets cut off by Mia and Axim (RosieNich98's OCs) dragging him away to the dressing rooms.

"Ok next question, Zexion, Do you want a hug and a cookie?" Sky asks.

"I would prefer against the hug, but I would like a sugar-free, oatmeal cookie." Zexion says.

Sky tosses him the cookie.

"Larxene, What do you think of Axel?" Sky asks.

"I think he is a pyromaniac." Larxene states.

"You know its the sparks that start the flames right?" Sky says grinning.

Suddenly metal cuffs keep her to her chair.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Larxene yells.

"This is to restrain you from hurting us." I say.

"[Censored] [Censored] [Censored] [Censored] [Censored] [Censored] [Censored]!" Larxene yells.

"Language!" I yell.

"Demyx ride a ghost train." Sky says.

"Okay." Demyx opens a portal.

Sora walks in looking like a girl.

"They did this to me." Sora crys.

Kairi rushes over to Sora.

"Sora, its okay. Its okay." Kairi says.

Sky makes a heart out of his hands.

Kairi summons her keyblade.

"Sorry." Sky says quickly.

Kairi dematerializes her keyblade.

A letter materializes outta nowhere.

Sky grabs it and opens it.

"Okay what do we have here today?" Sky says.

"Okay, Its from **VenKBM**. He wants to state he is a guy, and he is not gay. Now here are his truths." Sky starts.

"Which girl do you prefer Vanitas? Xion or Aqua?" Sky asks.

"Well, they look almost exactly alike except for the hair color. But I would love to take both of them around town... if you know what I mean." Vanitas says with his evil smirk.

3 people glare him down: Ven, Terra, and Riku.

Both of the girl glare at him but are blushing.

Vanitas laughs.

"You can tell these two are innocent, they can't even glare without blushing. Ven I thought you already-" Vanitas gets cut off by Ven blade to Vanitas's throat.

"Shut. Up." Ventus says.

"Anyways," Sky says, "Riku why is your hair that color?"

"Because KH creators made me have it." Riku answers.

Sky grins.

"Finally! Ven and Terra, do you like Aqua." Sky asks.

"Uhhhhhh." They say then run into the Room of Torture.

They're screams are heard.

"Larxene, you must either kiss or kill Axel." Sky laughs.

Larxene blushes.

"Well, sparky, you gonna kiss me?" Axel says.

Larxene kisses his cheek.

"Awww. Namine choose a boy." Sky says.

"Roxas." Namine says.

"Roxas, you have to go to the Room of Torture." Sky laughs.

"WHAT!?" Roxas and Namine yell.

"I never had to read the whole dare now did I?" Sky smirks.

Roxas trudges to the Room of Terror.

"Sora, now you must..." Sky tries to read the rest but continues to laugh.

John picks it up and reads it.

"Well, this is, ...something. Sora, you must Kiss Riku." John says.

"WHAT!?" Riku yells.

Sora kisses his hand and pats his friend's shoulder.

"Its okay. I did the dare. I kissed my hand and then patted you on the back, it counts as a kiss." Sora says.

"Dang it! When did you become so smart?" Sky asks.

"Who said I was?" Sora says with his goofy grin.

"You-nevermind." Sky sighs in defeat.

Suddenly two girl appear from nowhere.

"Um who are they?" Vanitas asks.

"Vanitas? You don't remember you're own sister?" Necro jokes.

"Huh?" Vanitas says.

I explain Leila and Allexi (The two girls) backstory.

"Woah." Vanitas says.

"So that means we have a sister?" Ven says.

"I guess." Vanitas says.

"Well we are here to send my author's dares." Leila says.

"Leila is **Guardianofartbravery's **top OC." I say.

Leila hands Sky the letter. Sky opens it.

"Sora, do you have ADHD?" Sky asks.

"Why does everyone ask that? No. I am just awesome like that." Sora answers.

"Kairi, why are you so ... girly?" Sky asks.

"You know what! I don't care what you think! I like pink. I was a Damsel in Distress! I couldn't help that!" Kairi yells.

"I am pro-Kairi by the way." I say.

"Axel, what was going through you're mind when you retrieved Xion, left Roxas and saw Allexi fade... After you kissed her." Sky chuckles.

Axel feels an intense glare from Lye.

"Well, I do not know what went through that Axel's mind but this Axel mind was..." Axel pauses.

"_Wondering if Larxene and I could hook up."_ Axel thinks.

"If we could still eat ice cream." Axel says.

Allexi slaps him.

"Jerk!" She says.

"Zexion, do you miss Leila." Sky asks.

"Well, even though I do not know actually, I do feel a connection between us, very sibling-like." Zexion answers.

"Vexen, do you miss Leila." Sky asks.

"Well, she seems very well behaved. I would love her as a daughter. She could help me with my research and experiments!" Vexen says analyzing Leila.

"No experiments on her, pedo or I will personally kick your [Censored]." Necro says.

"MX are you a pedo?" Sky asks.

MX opens his mouth.

"Yes you are, moving on, Do you remember visiting Leila." Sky asks.

"I didn't even remember her an hour ago!" Vanitas says.

"Sora, she's giving you cotton candy." Sky says tossing a small bag of cotton candy.

"Roxas, Allexi wants to hug you." Sky says.

Allexi hugs him.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Allexi says with joy.

"Namine draw Anime with Allexi." Sky says.

"Axel, you must hug Allexi and accept Lye and Allexi's relationship." Sky says.

Axel hugs Allexi then walks over to Lye and pats him on the back.

"Well she seems like a nice person except for her handprint on my face, good luck." Axel says.

"Zexion, Leila wants to hug you." Sky says.

Leila clomps Zexion.

"I MISSED YOU!" Leila says.

"Vexen you must hug Leila and Allexi." Sky says.

Vexen Hugs Leila and Allexi.

"MX," Sky is interrupted by Leila tying MX up and throwing him to Necro.

"-is to let Necro do whatever he wants to you." Sky finishes.

Necro drags MX into the Room of Torture.

"Vanitas give Leila hug." Sky says.

Vanitas gives her a hug.

"Well that's all we-" I start.

I get cut off by another letter appearing in thin air.

This is from **Drexbann15**.

"Master Xehanort, What power do you believe is in Kingdom Hearts?" Sky asks.

"It is not the power, it is the sign of the Keyblade War. The sign of when the X-blade can be formed." MX answers.

"Vanitas, would you call yourself a skeptic?" Sky asks.

"No. I just do my own thing." Vanitas says.

"Aqua who would prefer more as a boyfriend? Ven or Terra?" Sky asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhh." Aqua says blushing.

Aqua runs into the Room of Torture.

Her screams are heard as Ven and Terra wince.

"Riku, what were you doing between leaving Castle Oblivion and being hunted down by the Organization as an imposted?" Sky asks.

"Um, I was trying to find a way to speed up Sora gaining his memories." Riku answers.

"Okay, Drexbann15's dares. Ven you must go into a room full of fangirls." Sky says.

"What! No!" Ven yells.

Then he looks at Aqua.

"I gotta look tough, for Aqua." Ven thinks.

Ven sighs.

"Fine." Ven says as he walks into the Room of Torture.

"Vanitas, you too." Sky says.

"No!" Vanitas yells.

"MX, help us or you go." I say.

MX looks at Vanitas.

Vanitas sighs.

"Fine." Vanitas says.

"Axel you must...NO! NO!" Sky yells.

I take the letter.

"You must tell Sky 'Got it Memorized' 100 times." I say.

-100 Got it Memorized later.-

Sky is chasing a laughing Axel.

"Xemnas become a tree, and Saix a bush." John says.

"How?" They say in union.

I shrug.

"Well you two go into the Room of Torture." John says.

The two trudge into the room.

Van and Ven walk back battered and bruised.

I drag Ven and Roxas into the back room.

"Ok you two are gonna switch clothes." I say.

_-5 minutes later-_

'Ven' walks out.

"Hey Aqua, Hey Terra." 'Ven' says.

"Um... hey Ven?" Aqua says.

"Something is different." Aqua thinks.

"Hey Ven what were you doing?" Terra asks.

"Eh, nothing much." 'Ven' says a little carefree.

"You're not Ven." Terra says summoning his keyblade.

Aqua summons her keyblade.

I jump in the middle of it.

"WOAH! Its Roxas! Don't kill him." I say.

"Can I go change now?" Roxas asks.

"Sure." I say.

Roxas goes in the back room, him and Ven switch clothes. They come back.

Suddenly a skinny boy with slick black hair and brown eyes with black angel wings comes in.

"David!" Sky says fistpumping.

"Hey Sky, I came to drop off Noche's dares." David says.

"Aw so you're leaving." Sky pouts.

"Sorry Sky, I have work to do." David explains.

David leaves.

Sky goes and sits in his chair looking glum.

I look at my OC and sigh.

I open the letter.

"This is from **DeathOnWings1203**."

I smirk at the truth and dares.

"Riku, go on a date with Xion." I say.

Xion blushes.

"OKAY!" Riku yells.

He grabs Xion and drags her through a corridor.

"Aqua, you must kiss Terra, Ven, and Vanitas." I says.

Aqua blushes.

She kisses Ven and Terra on the cheek leaving each red.

"Come blue bird, lay one on me." Vanitas laughs.

Aqua kicked him where the sun don't shine then kissed him on the forehead.

"...ow..." Vanitas says.

"Namine, admit you like Roxas." I say.

"Uh..." Namine turns red.

"Namine, you like me?" Roxas asks.

"Yes." Namine says then looks down.

Roxas lifts up her chin.

"Roxas I-" Namine was cut off by Roxas kissing her.

Their simple kiss turned into a heated make out.

"I can't have this turned into Rated M." I say.

The two pull apart for air.

"Larxene admit you like Axel." I say as her cuffs come back.

"I like him, I never said which way I like him." Larxene says coolly.

"Mansex, admit you love Saix!" I yell.

"Nobody's do not love." Xemnas says.

Suddenly Nhojx sends his keyblade across Xemnas's stomach and Xinek does a rasengan.

"We can love you [Censored]!" They yell.

"Woah, what was that the Xinek kid did?" Vexen asks.

"Something from the Naruto universe." Xinek says.

"The what?" They ask.

"Nothing." I say.

"Um Zero, the camera is on low battery." Hannah says.

"Well that's all the time we have." I say.

**0.0**

**Man that was awesome. PM ME DARES!**


	4. Stuff happened

**So thank you all for the dares.**

**Sky: send some for me! I wanna fight!**

**John: do you wanna lose?**

**Sky like you did?**

**John: ...**

**Sky: *laughs***

**The Nobody 0 only owns his OCs, the camera, the set, and the plot.**

**0.0**

Demyx is in the corner shaking while Zexion is comforting him.

"Ghosts. Ghosts." Demyx says.

"I hate this dare." Zexion says.

Sky is chasing Xaldin with a frying pan.

John is knocked out, sprawled out on the floor.

Aura is chasing Me with a frying pan.

"AURA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell.

"NEVER!" Aura does evil laughter.

"NECRO!" I yell.

Necro hops down and form a bolt of lightning.

Aura stops.

"EEEEEEEP!" Aura yells.

Mystery8icarus comes in.

Aura hides behind her.

"Zero, do I need to get Silver?" Myst asks.

"Ummmmmmmm, well you see, DISAPPEARING JUTSU!" I yell.

I disappear.

I reappear in front of the camera.

"Okay since Myst is here, she can do hers first." I say.

Aura runs onstage with a letter in her hand and tackles down Sky laughing.

"'ELLO FRIEND!" Aura says as she gets off him while grinning, "SO! I have the truths and dares from Myst, but before I open it and read what's in it, I just wanna say..."

She waves to the cast.

"Hi guys, I hope you're having as much fun as you can with the torture here." Aura grins.

"SO! Here I go!" Aura opens it.

"Truths are!

"Ven! What are your thoughts on the fact that...there's another you?! But he's not you! He looks like you! He kinda sounds like you, but yeah. Your thoughts on Roxas." Aura says.

"Well, he looks alot like me but he seems a little more on edge, kinda stressed out as well." Ventus says.

"XION!...have this cookie." Aura tosses her a cookie.

"Thank you." Xion says quietly eating the cookie.

"Sora! I just wanna know, exactly, how much do you LIKE Kairi? And I mean, LIKE LIKE?" Aura grins a Cherise grin.

"Uh..." Sora runs into the room of terror.

Kairi begins to blush.

"He likes... me?" Kairi asks.

"Yes!" Roxas yells.

Kairi goes over and stops Sora Fromm running into the Room of Terror.

"Sora, I like you too." Kairi says.

She gives Sora a peck on the lips.

Sora turns red.

"H-hey, Hannah, aren't you suppose to be with Zero?" Sora asks.

"Aww. Okay Sora. You and Kairi have your moment." Hannah says going back to the lobby.

"Van! What do you think about Heartless and Nobodies? I mean, they're ALMOST like Unversed, but they're not Unversed." Aura asks.

"They are simply cheap knock off copies of my Unversed." Vanitas says.

"Oh really?" John and Xemnas says.

"Yeah." Vanitas says.

Suddenly a Darkside Heartless, a Twilight Thorn, and a Trinity Armor Unversed appear.

The Twilight Thorn and Darkside start whipping the Unversed until it separates and does its triangular laser. It eradicates the Nobody but Darkside just reforms then forms it back together and swallows the Unversed.

"Heartless win." John smirks.

"How did you control the Heartless?" Vanitas says.

"I was taken over by Young Xehanort, I can control any Heartless." John explains.

"Anyways, Aura, what's next?"

"Larxene!...I am honestly trying to not offend you, I am so serious when I say that. I really mean no offense when I ask...what is up with your laugh?" Aura asks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Larxene yells.

Her chair restrains her and Sky swiftly and quickly puts her feet in water.

She starts using electricity but shocks herself.

"Not fun is it? Now answer the question." I say.

Suddenly the water evaporates as a small flame appears then disappears.

I look over to Axel who is whistling innocently.

"Next." I say hopelessly.

"Dare time! Van! Dye your hair brown and wear blue contacts and act like Sora." Aura says.

Vanitas simply walks into the room of torture.

"Namine! Wear a dress that is not white! I'm sure you'd look nice in some color." Aura says.

"Um, alright." Namine says.

Aura drags Namine into a back room.

-10 minutes later-

Namine comes out in a tight black dress.

"Wah!" Roxas says with a blush and ... something else.

"Do you like it Roxas?" Namine asks shyly.

Aura laughs.

"I think he does!" Aura says.

Roxas gets a nosebleed.

"Um how about we move on." John says slapping a staring Sky.

"Riku! Go into a closet, or an empty room with Xion, and make out with her for at least five minutes." Aura continues.

"Huh?" Riku says blushing.

"What!?" Xion says.

They look at each other and blush.

Riku and Xion walk to another room.

"Well! That's all of them! For now, of course! So! I gotta get going!" Aura finishes. "And by the way Sky, Airie wanted me to let you know that you best find a place to sleep at tonight, cause she's kicked you out for uh, making her soup too spicy. I wouldn't know how THAT happened..." Aura grins.

Aura hides a small bottle of chili pepper.

"So! See ya!" Aura leaves laughing.

"Great, another day on the park bench." Sky groans.

Sky pulls out a letter.

"This from Guardianofartbravery." Sky says.

"Sora, Watch Kingdom Hearts Random Crap!" Sky tells Sora.

"Same!" Sky says.

"Same and show reactions!" Sky says.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! I am Sorry Guardian but my video streaming is down, I will show them and will put it on as soon as possible." I interrupt.

"Aqua kiss Terra." Sky says.

"Terra hug Master Eraquas." Sky says.

"Ven listen to the Friday song on replay for the next two days without doing anything else." Sky says.

"We don't have Master Eraquas, but if you vote on my poll, I can put more people on my show." I say.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Necro yells.

Suddenly Necro comes in with Choas Ripper glowing with darkness and a dark aura was surrounding him.

"MX, Leila told Necro you hit her with her keyblade." Sky whispers to Master Xehanort.

Necro hit Master Xehanort and MX flew back and seemed unconscious.

"Someone stop Necro!" I yell.

"How the heck did Necro get so strong?" I whisper to Hannah.

"When darkness is angry, its twice as strong." Vanitas answers.

Necro threw John and Lye off of them.

"Sky! Go! Now!" I yell.

2 Sky's hold Necro down, while the real Sky sends a full fledge Rasengan to Necro's face.

Necro falls limp as his Aura dies.

"Is he...dead?" Sora asks poking the body.

"No just unconscious." Sky says.

"How are you doing that? Their has to be a reason!" Roxas yells.

"Well, a buddy of mine, David, can travel through universes. He taught me and I learned a few tricks." Sky grins.

Everyone eyes Sky.

"I am not going to use it on you all. I can just beat you with my keyblade. Next letter." Sky says.

"This from RiverOfRue." Sky says.

The dare is for Axel sets sora on fire while blindfolded.

Sky whispers Axel the dare the blindfolds Sora.

"I'M BLIND!" Sora yells.

Axel lights his hair on fire.

Kairi glares at Axel and gets Demyx to fix Sora's hair.

"Aqua, who do you like more?" Sky asks.

Aqua runs into the room of Torture.

"Aqua is kinda in the room of torture." I say.

"This from Ediscool09." I say tossing Sky the letter.

"Sora kiss Kairi." Sky says.

Sora happily makes out with Kairi.

"Ok that's all we have today. Please send more dares." I say.

**0.0**

**Okay thank everyone for dares. You are all awesome!**

**Sky: So am I!**

**No your not.**

**Sky: *pouts***


	5. Sky's in charge

**Thanks all those who sent dares.**

**Sky: Can I fight in this one.**

**No. But I gotta go deal with some business so you are taking over for a bit.**

**X.X**

A girl around 15 with glistening dirty blond hair, sapphire green eyes, white t shirt, blue jeans with holes, and cowboy boots appears on the screen. The girl seemed around 5'6.

"Hey, my name is Hannah. John and Micheal's little sister. Zero left for some important business and left Sky in charge. So Aura, John, Micheal and I are going to prank him. And Sky's faithful Nobody, Xinek, is catching it all on video." Hannah whispers almost silently.

The camera points over to Sky who is leaning back in a chair with a pair of beats by Dre, asleep.

Sky is 17 has brown hair flipped to one side. He has sky blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, a pair of tattered black jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots

"Okay so here's what's going to happen, Aura is going to blare a air horn in Sky's ear. As soon as he moves up he will set a trip wire that will drop a pit of snakes on him. Then John will smash him with a cream pie. Micheal is going to spin him in a chair then Aura will grab a flamethrower that she um ... borrowed, and light his hair on fire. The he will fall off the stage straight into a pile of stakes which we made to where it will stick to people and I will let loose *pauses for dramatic effect* the lion!" Hannah explains.

Hannah points to John Micheal and Aura.

John is 18, has blond hair flipped to the side, perfect white teeth, and turquoise blue eyes hidden behind a blindfold. He wears a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, Cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. (Image a southern male model.)

Micheal is 15, has a bunch of similarities to his brother. He has dirty blond hair, bangs spiked up, black t-shirt, tattered jeans and a pair of boots. (Imagine a younger southern male model.)

Aura is 16, tall, with slightly tanned skin,blue eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail, with two strands framing her face. She wears shirt, navy blue shorts, and black sneakers. Light blue blouse with black sweater with sleeves that shirt, navy blue shorts, and black sneakers.

Aura sneaks up behind Sky. She lifts up her arm and is about to press the air horn button.

Then, suddenly, Sky grabs her arm and judo flips her onto the wire.

The screen shakes for a second.

The pit of snakes fall on her.

John throws the pie which Sky uses wind to send back at John.

"Screw it! I'm doing the flamethrower!" Micheal yells.

Then Xinek appears by Micheal with flamethrower, "No. No. No. Pretty Boy!"

Xinek laughs manically.

"I thought you were holding the camera!" Micheal yells.

"I gave it to Nhojx!" Xinek laughs.

After Xinek chased everyone for about 20 minutes the four prankers (Prankees) fell into the pile of steaks in a pool tub.

"PLEASE DON'T LET OUT THE LION!" Hannah pleaded.

"Oh I am not that evil, now am I?" Sky says.

"But I am!" Xinek says opening the cage.

After 20 minutes of chasing 30 seconds of Necro calming his pet Lion and 5 minutes of strong and risky moves to knock out Necro. Everything became calm.

"Hello, This is Zero's Truth Dares and Questionnaires!" Sky says, "We have much in store for you all today!"

"No we don't," John says as his broken arm is healing quickly.

"Shut up! I will get Necro's Lion back out!" Sky yells.

"You touch Tiger and you die!" Necro yells.

"Sheesh. Well anyways, we don't have much reviews but I did call an old friend, she should be here a few min-"

Sky is interrupted by a crash in the wall revealing 3 people: Miki, Suki, and Shiro.

"Make that seconds," Sky says.

"Hey Sky got you're message! We want in! So here's what I got," Miki begins, "Vanitas you're a jerk. I don't like you._"

Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"You're not the first, I don't care either." Vanitas answers.

"Terra how much do you like Aqua?" Miki asks.

"Um...uh..." Terra blushes.

Terra runs to the Room of Torture.

John stops him.

"Hold up you have a choice." Sky says.

"Huh?" Terra says.

"You can either be Rasengan by me, Chidori by John or Room of Torture." Sky replies.

Terra flips a coin.

"Rasengan," Terra says.

Sky smirks.

"Wrong answer. Wind Shuriken Style Rasengan!" Sky says.

Suddenly a ball of wind forms in Sky's hand and wind moves in it forming a shuriken looking rasengan. Sky throws it and it hits Terra.

Terra flys back.

"Still...not...a...s...bad...as...the...Room...o-" Terra passes out.

"NURSES!" Lye yells.

"John wear Riku's clothes for 10 minutes in the Room of torture. And look like Riku." Miki says.

John sighs.

He takes off the blindfold and turns into Young Xehanort but looks kinda like a possessed Riku.

"HOW THE HELL DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME!" Riku yells.

"Because I was the host of Young Xehanort once. And its kinda like your story with Ansem." John explains.

John walks into a closet and puts on Riku's clothes then walks into the Room of Torture.

John's screams are heard.

"Well I'll be continuing!" Miki says a little to happy, "Luxord challenge Shiro to poker."

~5 minutes later~

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME!" Luxord yells.

"You strategy was pathetic so I crushed it." Shiro says bored.

"We playing again! Come on!" Luxord says dragging Shiro away.

"Well... continue." Sky says.

"Xigbar, run into a wall." Miki says.

Xigbar thinks for a second.

Xigbar the runs into Xinek's wall of marshmallows.

"NO! Not my marshmallows!" Xinek cries.

"Demyx, Axel, change powers for the rest of the chapter." Miki says.

"How?" Demyx and Axel say in unison.

Sky use his heart powers to access David's reality powers. Then he snaps.

"Done," Sky says.

Demyx creates fire.

Axel splashes water in Demyx's face.

"Aww," Demyx says.

Shiro and Terra come back in.

"My turn!" Shiro says, "Since I answered my first question, here's the next one: Larxene is your Somebody's name Ralene or Arlene?"

"Like I'll tell you." Larxene scoffs.

"O...kay? Everyone gets a keyblade 10 minutes." Shiro says.

~10 minutes later~

Master Xehanort, Xemnas, Vanitas, Sky, and Roxas are crumpled on the floor.

"Uh, Well, Sky was attacked by Xemnas who the Organization attacked. As well as Sora Riku and Kairi. Namine just stared at hers in admiration, Vanitas attacked Roxas thinking he was Ven, Then Ven Terra, Aqua, Sora, and Namine attacked him and Master Xehanort." John explained.

"Nurses!" Lye yelled.

"Okay next." John says.

"Demyx, You think your water clones are cool? I can turn into a frickin' wolf!" Shiro transforms just to prove it.

Miki yells, "Showoff!"

"You can turn into a dragon, and I'm the showoff?" Shiro yells.

"..." Miki is silent.

"Vanitas and Ven you two must sing Linkin Park's In The End." Shiro says.

(Ven is italics, Vanitas is normal, bold is both.)

_(It starts with one) _

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

_(All I know)_

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

_(It's so unreal) _

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when...

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter _

One thing,

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how I **tried so hard **

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got **so**** (far) **

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter _

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know _

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

"The Nobody 0 does not own this song, Linkin Park owns In The End." John states.

Ven was looking at Aqua for most of the song.

"Oh Ven you're an amazing singer!" Aqua says then gives him a peck on the cheek.

"And it was all for you." Ven says.

Ven then kisses Aqua. I am talking smack on the lips, french kiss, not an innocent kiss on the cheek.

When Ven pulled away, Aqua was shocked.

Terra was shocked as well.

"WHAT THE HELL! Why are you kissing Aqua! That should be me!" Terra yells at Ven.

"Well it seemed you couldn't man up. Besides I like her way more." Ven says.

"You're just a child!" Terra yells.

"Yet I was the one who MANED UP and kissed Aqua while you ran into the Room of Torture!" Ven spat back.

A bolt of lightning zapped between the two.

The intense anger was felt across the stage.

"Okay you two calm down." John says.

Sky walks in seeing Ven and Terra's anger.

"Can I rasengan them?" Sky asks hopefully.

"No. You two, let Aqua decide." John says.

Terra and Ventus walk away from each other.

"Okay Shiro next dare." John says.

"Now, Sora and Roxas must sing... Hero by Skillet." Shiro says.

"MY THEME SONG!" Sky says happily.

He pulls out Oathkeeper then grabs it's teeth then it turns into an electric guitar.

"Let's go!" Sky yells.

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine walk up.

"Kairi and Namine are singing back up." Roxas explains.

(Sora is Normal, Roxas is italics, the girls are in bold.)

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

**(Fallin' off the edge today) **

I am just a man

Not superhuman

**(I'm not superhuman) **

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

**(Falling from my faith today) **

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]

_I need a hero to save me now _

_I need a hero_** (save me now) **

_I need a hero to save my life _

_A hero'll save me _**(just in time)**

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

**(My voice will be heard today) **

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

**(I'm not superhuman) **

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

**(My voice will be heard today) **

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

_I need a hero to save me now _

_I need a hero_** (save me now) **

_I need a hero to save my life _

_A hero'll save me_** (just in time)**

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

**(And we're not ready to die) **

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero

**(I've got a hero) **

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

**(I will be ready to die) **

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

_I need a hero to save me now _

_I need a hero___**(save me now) **

_I need a hero to save my life _

_A hero'll save me _**(just in time)**

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

"Hero is owned by Skillet not The Nobody 0." Sky states.

"My turn." Suki says.

Suki tosses Vanitas the X-blade.

"Have fun." Suki says.

Suddenly Sky grabs the X-blade from mid air.

"Anybody who gives Vanitas or anyone else the X-blade has to kill me first." Sky glares at Suki, "And you know how hard that is."

Suki shrugs.

She sees Riku and throws a ball of darkness at him.

John stops it.

"I would like you not to hurt ... Master Riku." John says.

"Thanks." Riku says.

Suki tosses Axel a Pickachu outfit.

"Put it on." Suki says.

Axel puts it on.

"Larxene shock 100 times with 1000 volts." Suki says boredly.

Larxene closes her eyes and turns her head.

~25 shocks later~

"Larxene! Please don't do it." Axel crys, "Please!"

Larxene drops her hand and cries.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt him anymore. I am so sorry." Larxene runs away crying.

Axel runs after her.

"Larxene, its okay." Axel says.

"No its not! I hurt you! I can't do it any more!" Larxene crys.

Axel lifts up her head with a finger.

"No matter what you do, I will always love you. Got it memorized?" Axel says then kisses her.

"YOU TWO GET BACK OUT HERE AND FINISH THE DARE!" Suki yells.

"Room of Torture." Axel and Larxene says and leaves.

~back in the lobby~

A trinity unversed is chasing Ven around while Aqua and Terra chase the Trinity fighting it.

Sky walks in with a letter.

"Okay Riku, Ediscool09 says let Sora kick you in your balls." Sky says.

Riku runs to the Room of Torture.

"well that's all we got today. See you next time." Sky says.

The screen goes black.

**X.X**

**Sky: I wanna fight someone! *pouts***

**Send in dares**


End file.
